Les Amours
by HellonHeels44
Summary: Andrea Hobbs and Sharon Raydor experience the four stages of love with one another. Co-written with DefyingNormalcy.


_AN: This was co-written with DefyingNormalcy who took it from a lofty idea floating around in my head, structured it, and put most of it on paper in that crazy gorgeous way she has with words. It has been such, SUCH fun writing with her. I couldn't have asked to work with a better writer. Hope you all enjoy it! _

"To love at all is to be vulnerable. Love anything, and your heart will certainly be wrung and possibly be broken. If you want to make sure of keeping it intact, you must give your heart to no one, not even to an animal. Wrap it carefully round with hobbies and little luxuries; avoid all entanglements; lock it up safe in the casket or coffin of your selfishness. But in that casket - safe, dark, motionless, airless - it will change. It will not be broken; it will become unbreakable, impenetrable, irredeemable."

― C.S. Lewis, The Four Loves

**I. Phileo. Friendship**

_Sharon_

Sharon couldn't concentrate on the file in front of her. She couldn't concentrate on anything as long as she knew Andrea was in danger. As soon as she'd heard the call come over the scanner that her friend had been shot, she'd been unable to focus on anything else but the low hum of the operator's voice, announcing incident after incident, crime after crime taking place in the streets of LA. She was trying not to overreact, trying not to immediately rush out of her office to the hospital. Why hadn't there been any update? Surely if Andrea had been taken to the hospital in an ambulance Sharon would have heard it. She rested her head in her hands, pushing her palms into her eyes as she tried to relieve some of the tension behind them, waiting to hear Andrea's name ring against the walls of her office again.

It wasn't that they were particularly close, but Sharon had an innate need to take care of her own. When Andrea had become one of Sharon's 'own', she wasn't sure, she just had. The DDA had always given Sharon respect where others were less willing, but they had never been particularly friendly with each other before she started working alongside the Major Crimes division. After countless coffees in the office when they worked on the same cases and chit chats as they walked the hallways alongside one another, Sharon began to see Andrea as a partner of sorts. Then it became a friendship. Now, Andrea was simply hers.

The latest update had come from Special Agent Howard about half an hour ago, he'd notified them that he and Hobbs along with the rest of the victims in the coffee shop were receiving medical attention and giving their statements. He'd promised to be back at the office, DDA Hobbs in tow, before Chief Johnson and her team interrogated their suspects. Sharon knew she would wait with baited breath until Andrea showed up, but even she had to admit her tension and worry took her by surprise. She hadn't realized just how much she cared about Andrea until that afternoon. She shook her head and blew her bangs out of her face, trying one last time to concentrate on the case file in front of her. No use in sitting around idly until they got there; that would just drive her crazy.

"Don't you look cozy…." Sharon looked up from her file to find a smirking Andrea Hobbs leaning against her doorframe. She was wearing an oversized FBI jacket, and her hair had been partially pulled back, revealing a slight bruise on her cheek, no doubt from the tumble she took in the coffee shop.

Sharon studied her for a moment, taking a silent inventory of her friend. The flood of emotions rushing through her body threatened to overtake her and she swallowed hard, willing the tears back behind her eyes. Andrea was okay. "You look awfully well for being caught in the middle of a drive by, Counselor." Sharon said quietly, doing her best to steady her voice as she stood to greet the younger woman with a gentle hug.

"Umn, a little sore... and shocked, if I'm honest," Andrea said quietly, glad to fall into Sharon's friendly embrace. It felt nice to have the security of her friend's arms around her. For the first time since she initially fell to the ground, shards of glass and bullets all around her, she felt grounded, safe. She let out a breath she was surprised to find she'd been holding in and let herself melt against Sharon's lithe frame, trusting that her friend would keep her upright.

Sharon pushed her hair out of her face and ran her hands along Andrea's back, reassuring herself that she was in fact there, in one piece, in her arms. "Damn, it Andy," She muttered, her voice finally faltering, "You scared the hell out of me today."

The concern and gentleness in Sharon's voice wrapped around Andrea like a cocoon and she finally broke, the tears streaming down her cheeks. "Yea," she muttered against Sharon's shoulder, "scared me too."

Sharon rubbed her back, wishing she could comfort her more. Getting punched and kicked and shot at was such a part of Sharon's daily life as a police officer that it was difficult for her to wrap her head around the shock Andrea was in. She let out a quiet breath and shook her head against Andrea's neck, unable to find the right words to bring her friend any relief. Instead, she squeezed her harder, pushing her body further in to Andrea's.

Andrea pulled back from their embrace slightly, a small smiling crossing her lips. "Howard said that you shot the guy."

Sharon shrugged her shoulders in that endearing way of hers. "Yeah. Took him down with a single shot between the eyes. Don't worry, though, I didn't use a real gun, just a beanbag gun. But I wish I'd used a real bullet," she ground out, "no one takes a shot at my friends or family like that."

Andrea laughed, "Well, I am eternally grateful that you are a cop with great aim, and that I am on your good side." She checked her wristwatch and sighed, "I have to go downstairs and meet with Chief Johnson and the rest of the division now. I just want to go home and crawl under the covers and sleep for a few days."

"I can understand that," Sharon said, "I know we had plans to have dinner with Gavin tomorrow, but I'll reschedule with him. Take a night off and be lazy," she encouraged, still holding Andrea's hand.

Andrea smiled gratefully at her friend. "You're the best," she leaned in and kissed her on the cheek. "I'll see you downstairs," she said as she left Sharon's office.

Andrea left Sharon standing there, cheek still tingling from her friend's chaste kiss. Sharon watched Andrea walk out the door and disappear down the hallway, seemingly unharmed. She leaned against the doorframe and sighed, holding her face. Andrea had entered her life like a force of nature and she had a sneaking suspicion it had only just begun.

_Andrea_

Sharon forced herself out of her bed and wrapped herself in her black fleece robe, trying to ward off the cold. Who the hell was knocking on her door? She searched for her glasses and pushed her bangs out of her face as she tugged her Ugg boots on over her feet and dragged herself to her front door. Grumbling, she shuffled through her condo and opened her front door.

"Well, you look like hell," came the blunt, sarcastic tones of her friend. Andrea Hobbs stood at her door, clad in a smart pinstripe suit and crisp white blouse, holding her briefcase in one hand and a juggling a container and thermos in another.

Sharon rolled her eyes, but opened the door wider to let her friend in anyway. "I'm already sick. I don't need you to come in and abuse me too," she laughed and then coughed, her lungs rattling violently as she tried miserably to expel everything taking up residence in them. Andrea shot her a look of sympathy as Sharon covered her mouth and groaned.

"You sound like hell too," she said as Sharon moved aside to let her in. She settled her briefcase on one of the chairs at the dining table. "I brought you vegetable stew and green tea."

Sharon smiled at her and wrapped her robe tighter around her thin body as a chill shot up her spine. She hadn't eaten since morning. "You worked all day and still brought me soup? Aren't you cute." Sharon teased as she moved towards Andrea to take the thermos.

"Yea, well, I owe you one after last week." Andrea smiled sweetly, sticking her arm out to push Sharon away. Andrea's hand caught Sharon's chest and she gave her a gentle shove, winking at her as she did it. "Please go sit down, though. You look like death and if you get me sick I'll kill you. I'll heat up dinner."

Sharon started to protest, but closed her mouth at Andrea's insistent glare. "Sharon Raydor, don't make me feed you and use the airplane noises I had to use on my nephews when they were children."

Sharon stared at Andrea in shock for a moment, then burst out laughing. "God, why are you my friend?" she muttered, shaking her head. "I'll eat, I'll eat. I'll sit and I'll eat and I'll behave. Promise."

Andrea smirked at her and kissed her on top of the head. So much for distance, Sharon thought. "Good, thank you. Now go sit your ass down."

Later, when the soup and tea and been consumed, when the dishes were washed and put away and Sharon was back in bed, Andrea tucked an extra blanket around her tiny frame. She adjusted her friend's pillows and made sure that there was a box of tissues and a glass of water on her night table; leaning forward, she brushed her lips against Sharon's warm forehead. She couldn't bring herself to look back as she exited Sharon's condo, out of fear that she'd never leave.

**II. Storge. Affection.**

_Sharon._

"Andrea Hobbs, get your face out of my shower stall." Sharon half chided, half laughed as she pulled her bathing suit straps down around her chest, the hot water hitting her back. Andrea persisted, her body resting against the tile wall, peering down at the slight figure standing in front of her.

"Not until you say yes to dinner. I will stand here and watch you bathe, naked as can be, if you don't say yes. I'm starving. Feed me." She laughed, reaching for one of Sharon's straps to snap it playfully.

"Oh my god," Sharon rolled her eyes, "part of me thinks you'd like that." Sharon stared her down, a crooked grin crossing her lips. She watched Andrea carefully, trying to ignore the tension in her stomach as she studied her form in the navy bathing suit. She's your friend, Sharon, she forced herself to remember, bringing her eyes back up to Andrea's face.

Andrea crossed her arms and smirked. "I won't incriminate myself, give me more credit than that. Just go to dinner with me, Sharon. It's the least you can do after making me swim all those damn laps with you."

"My darling Andrea, what, may I ask, is the point of swimming all those laps if we are just going to turn around and eat the calories we just burned?" Sharon laughed, her hands placed firmly on her hips. She sighed and dug her nails into her sides as Andrea pursed her lips. She hated when Andrea did that. There was something irresistibly adorable about it, something that made Sharon's stomach turn. She'd noticed it before, but lately it was undeniable. All Andrea had to do was give her that look and the blonde could get her to do whatever she wanted.

"Food is good and you get to spend more time with me. Why are you even arguing?" Andrea deadpanned, placing her own hands on her hips to match Sharon's combative stance. Sharon looked up at the ceiling to keep herself from focusing on Andrea's hips. Second to Andrea's chest, lately her hips had been the place Sharon's eyes had landed the most. She hadn't meant for it to happen, but her body was just so... pretty. Sharon wasn't sure if it was physical attraction-she just enjoyed looking at Andrea. The very sight of her was pleasant.

Andrea ran a finger down the length of Sharon's arm and squeezed her hand, causing Sharon to look back down at her. For the quickest moment Sharon got lost her in eyes. Those eyes. They watched each other, each one refusing to look away or move, until finally Sharon took a sharp breath in. "Okay. Fine. You win. You're such a damn brat. I will take you to dinner, Andrea." She had to speak, she couldn't take the tension anymore. It seemed like those moments were happening more and more often. They'd always been a little touchy, but lately their hand holding had lasted just a moment too long, their hugs were a little too tight. It all made Sharon's head hurt. "Now get the hell out of my shower."

Andrea smirked and kissed her on the cheek, then turned her on heel. "Yes Captain," she muttered as she walked away, winking at Sharon before turning her head. Sharon studied her as she walked away, clad in nothing but her navy blue swimsuit. Sharon's eyes fell to her backside as she sauntered toward her own shower stall. She swallowed hard as she watched Andrea's hips sway nonchalantly. There was just something about the curve of Andrea's hips, the way her thighs joined… she was built like one of Botticelli's beauties. Sharon did always have an appreciation for fine art.

Sharon squeezed her eyes shut and let the hot water hit her face, forcing the image of her friend out of her head. She was just lonely and Andrea was sweet. And pretty. And fucking insufferable, she laughed to herself. It was nothing, she knew that. They would go to dinner and have a few glasses of wine and have fabulous conversation and go to their respective homes and be the same friends tomorrow morning that they were every other day. They were just friends, right?

_Andrea._

Andrea couldn't help the feeling of panic rising in her chest as she rushed through Sharon's front door. She didn't even bother to knock, she knew it would be open. "Sharon, where are you?" She called through the well decorated apartment, first looking in the living room, then heading to the back of the house, not bothering to shed her shoes or jacket as she searched for her friend.

"Back here," she heard Sharon mutter faintly from her bedroom. Andrea stepped through the bedroom door and let out a sigh of relief as she saw Sharon laying on the bed, unharmed. She crossed her arms over her chest and rested against the door jam, watching her friend. "Sharon, are you alright?" she asked quietly when the redhead didn't make any effort to move.

"Not really." Sharon managed to sigh, hugging herself as she lay on her side. "I'm sorry I called you so late, Andy." Andrea sighed and pursed her lips as she sat down on the edge of the bed and rested her hand on Sharon's feet. Sharon sounded absolutely pathetic. "Care to tell me what happened?" Andrea asked.

Sharon sat up to reveal her tearstained face, her cheeks still wet. "I've just had a horrible day at work," she practically whispered, trying to stifle another sob. Andrea's heart broke a little bit as she watched Sharon struggle to gain control over her emotions. "Oh, honey. What happened? Come here," Andrea cooed, holding her arms out to her friend.

Sharon crawled across the bed and sunk into Andrea's arms. She fit well there. Andrea rested her head against Sharon's and breathed in the scent of her parfum and sweat. Sharon obviously had had a long day; it wasn't often she smelled of anything other than strictly parfum, unless she'd just gotten out of the pool. Even then, she always bathed immediately. Andrea held her close, letting the smaller woman cuddle in to her chest. "Sharon, what happened today?" she asked again, her concern growing with Sharon's continued silence and tears.

She laid back with Sharon on the bed, now holding the older woman fully against her. Sharon rested a hand on Andrea's stomach, which made Andrea tense entirely. She could usually handle being Sharon's friend, but moments like this made it feel damn near impossible. She crossed a leg over Sharon's, partly trying to be closer to the woman, partly trying to distract herself from where she wished Sharon's hand would go instead of just resting on her stomach. "It was just a terrible case," Sharon muttered into Andrea's armpit, "some psychopath killed her kids. She didn't even shoot them and do it quickly, she stabbed them Andy," Sharon cried. Andrea could feel Sharon sobbing against her and she wrapped her arms tighter around her.

This wasn't the first time Sharon had called her after a hard case, but this was by far the most upset Sharon had ever been. Andrea held Sharon close and ran her fingers through her hair, letting the woman cry into her shoulder. After what felt like an eternity, Sharon shifted to lay on Andrea's chest. Andrea groaned, half thankful for the adjustment. Her shoulder was asleep, but now a new part of her body was entirely too awake for her liking as a few strands of Sharon's hair brushed her cleavage. "Are you alright?" she asked quietly, burying her nose in Sharon's thick red waves. She was aware that their entire embrace was far too intimate for two friends, but she didn't really care. Sharon was upset. She needed to be held. Andrea wanted to do it; she wasn't letting go of her now. Sharon nodded her head, content not to speak. Andrea had been exactly what she needed. "Good." Andrea smiled into her hair, planting a gentle kiss on the crown of her head. "Next time you're upset though, tell me on the phone. I nearly killed fifty people speeding to get over here." Andrea laughed, squeezing Sharon's hip affectionately.

Neither woman spoke as they lay in each other's arms for far longer than was proper or dictated by the terms of friendship.

**III. Eros. Romance.**

_Sharon_

Sharon sat at the kitchen table squeezing her temples. God, Andrea could be infuriating sometimes. "And why is murder one not attainable, Counselor?" she snapped, throwing her glasses down on the table so she could rub her eyes. It was only 10:00 but it felt more like one in the morning. Andrea had been sitting at her kitchen table with her since 7:30 and they had gotten approximately nowhere on this case. The truth of the matter was that they both knew they didn't need to be working on it at night, or in Sharon's house. Sharon looked up, allowing her eyes to trail the length of Andrea's cleavage before she met her eyes. She couldn't help it; Andrea always kept that top button unbuttoned and it drove Sharon half insane.

Andrea smirked and raised an eyebrow. "Distracted, are we, Captain?" she muttered in a biting tone, referring to Sharon's own earlier use of her title. "It isn't attainable because it isn't a deal, Sharon. You know it, I know it. Why are we going to waste my time and the city's money coming at this guy with a deal that isn't a deal? Murder two. We can be done tomorrow."

"No, absolutely not Andrea." Sharon snapped, fiddling with a pen she had to pick up to keep her hands occupied. Had Andrea really just called her out on staring at her chest, when Andrea had been guilty of the same thing so many times? She narrowed her eyes at the younger blonde woman. She wasn't sure whether she was more annoyed with her for the case or for the fact that she'd caught her staring and said it out loud.

Andrea cocked her head to one side and smirked. She had gotten under Sharon's skin, she could tell that much. "Something bothering you, Sharon?" she asked quietly, looking back down at the portfolio in front of her to go over her notes again. Sharon rolled her eyes and slammed the pen down. There was nothing in those notes that was going to incriminate their suspect any further or any less. Why wouldn't Andrea let it rest? They had enough to get murder one, Sharon was sure of it.

"Yes. You." she muttered bitterly, taking a sip of her wine. She was in a truly foul mood and the blonde across from her was fully responsible for it.

"Ouch," Andrea sighed, genuinely insulted. "Look, we can work on this tomorrow if you want or we don't have to work on it at all. It isn't really your choice what deal I come in with, Sharon." Andrea glared at Sharon from across the table, starting to lose her patience with her friend.

"Isn't my choice, Andrea?" Sharon asked, raising one well-groomed eyebrow. "How isn't it my choice? I arrested him, I interrogated him. All of the evidence you have, you have because of me. How the hell is it not my choice?" She hadn't meant to raise her voice quite as much as she did, but she was tired and frustrated and more than a little pissed off that after almost three hours Andrea still wasn't giving Sharon her way.

"You're right, Sharon. You did do those things," Andrea responded calmly, arranging her notes on the table, trying to keep her composure. "Luckily for me, however, I am the Deputy District Attorney, not you, so after you have done your job, which was a lovely job I might add, of arresting the criminal and interrogating him and extracting all the evidence, I get to do my job."

Sharon stood and backed away from the table, pacing. It was better to pace than to throttle Andrea, so she paced. "Doing your job does not mean making the easiest damn deal, Andrea. Doing your job means putting criminals away. For life, if you can!" she snapped, her voice deep and dangerous.

Andrea stood quickly, matching her stance. Perhaps it was the lawyer in her, but she was not going to allow Sharon the upper hand in this fight. She stood close to the older woman, almost leaning over her. "Sharon, I am not giving anyone an easy deal. Do you seriously not understand that murder one is just not attainable? We do not have enough evidence. We just don't. We won't get it. I'm not going to waste my afternoon pleading a case we won't win just because you want to have a God Damn tempter tantrum! I am going to go home now and I'm going to prepare my case, for murder two, and you can throw your hissy fit all the way to Pope's office tomorrow if you want. God, you are fucking impossible sometimes!" Andrea shouted back at Sharon, throwing her hands in the air. She was completely exasperated; all she could do was stare down at the shorter woman who had her arms crossed defiantly in front of her, staring.

Sharon glared at her for a moment, unsure of whether she wanted to kiss her or smack square in the face. Since smacking her was technically illegal, she decided to kiss her. Before she could think about it, Sharon's hands were tangled in Andrea's long blonde hair and her lips were on the younger woman's, desperate and hungry and angry. She kissed her hard, pressing her hips into Andrea's as she fought for entry into her mouth. As quickly as she started, she stopped. She separated herself from the younger woman and stepped back, gasping. "Sorry," she half muttered, half sighed, catching her breath.

Andrea stared at her in disbelief. If she'd known pissing Sharon off was all it took, she'd have made her mad a long time ago. "No..." Andrea sighed, then grinned, reaching out to wrap her arms around Sharon again. "You're not getting off the easily." Andrea leaned down and kissed Sharon again, this time a little softer, but just a hungrily as before. Sharon opened her mouth to widen the kiss, her tongue dancing on Andrea's lips. It felt good to kiss her, even if she still kind of wanted to kill her, too.

Sharon pushed Andrea back against the table while running her hands along the length of her back in search of her bra. What had started out as a rather cutting fight was quickly turning into a mad rush to get as close to one another as possible, to feel the sweet friction of skin on skin after denying one another that pleasure for so long. Andrea pulled Sharon's t-shirt up over her head between kisses and groaned at the sight and feel of Sharon in a plum colored, lace bra. Andrea placed her trembling hands on Sharon's hips, reveling in how soft and warm the older woman's skin was.

Sharon's mouth searched Andrea's neck so she could kiss and bite that elegant column, drawing deep, throaty moans out of the blonde while she unhooked her bra beneath her white button down shirt. She quickly moved her hands to the front and began to release each button, her excitement growing as a little more of Andrea's flesh was exposed with each quick flick of her fingers. With one quick movement Sharon had the shirt and bra on the floor and was staring down hungrily at Andrea. "God, you're beautiful," she sighed, pausing for the first time since she'd kissed the blonde. The woman in front of her was truly a sight to marvel at; Sharon was taken aback. She ran her hands down the length of Andrea's arms before her mouth found her collarbone again. Andrea gasped as Sharon's hands travelled down her arms to caress her hips and cup her backside.

"Take it off," Andrea groaned desperately as Sharon plucked at the fabric of her skirt. Silently, Sharon obeyed as her mouth found Andrea's chest. She ran one hand down the younger woman's ass and unzipped the skirt, tugging it over her hips, letting it fall to the floor as she wrapped her arms around Andrea's waist.

It took her a moment to look down, but when she did, she gasped. "Oh, good god." Sharon moaned, looking up at the ceiling for a moment before she looked back down at Andrea's thighs-and the garter belt that was covering them. Navy lace, to match the bra. And the thong-Sharon thought she might have a heart attack right then and there. She slid her hands down either side of Andrea's hips, her fingers catching in the delicate fabric of the thong underneath the garter, tugging it down around her knees.

Andrea took a sharp breath in as Sharon tightened her grip on her hips, helping to lift her up on the table. "Sharon are you sur-"

Sharon put a finger to Andrea's lips as she spread the younger woman's legs. "Stop. Talking," she commanded, wrapping her slender fingers around one of the snaps on the front of Andrea's legs.

"You show up at my house, proceed to piss me off for three hours... kiss me, and then you're fucking wearing this. God damn it, Andrea Hobbs. I don't know if I want to strangle you or fuck you senseless." Sharon groaned, unsnapping the garter to release the tension in Andrea's thigh-high stocking. "Since strangling you is illegal, I guess fucking you senseless is my only option."

Sharon glared at the blonde on her kitchen table, never losing eye contact with her as she moved her hands around her thighs, teasing the skin around each snap as she released it, drawing circles with her finger tips. "Sorry, Captain," Andrea moaned quietly, watching Sharon intently as she rolled her stockings down off her legs, one at a time.

"Oh, you're not sorry," Sharon growled as she lowered her head and licked the inside of Andrea's thigh, teasing her relentlessly. Those thighs that teased and tantalized her every Saturday when they went swimming, clad in that delicious navy swimsuit, were finally bared to her, were finally beneath her hungry lips and tongue. Sharon licked and sucked and nibbled, taking her time to fully enjoy them, completely ignoring Andrea's throbbing sex. Andrea gripped the edge of the table, throwing her head back as Sharon teased her. It was both ecstasy and agony to have this woman's head buried between her legs; if only she would stop fucking kissing her thighs and finish the job.

Sharon kissed down the length of one of Andrea's thighs, trailing her hand up the other, snapping one of the garter straps against her leg like Andrea had done with her swimsuit top so many times before. Sharon smirked as her thigh began to redden where she snapped it and she rubbed her thumb over the spot, her tongue finding her way back to her center.

"Sharon," Andrea half sighed, half moaned her name. Hearing her name laced with lust, spilling from Andrea's full lips; it was divine. She couldn't help herself any longer, she had to taste Andrea; she had wondered for so long how it would feel to kiss her, what it would be like to taste her. Slowly, gently, she wrapped both her hands around Andrea's hips and licked, gliding her tongue along the full length of her wet lips. Sharon wrapped her fingers in the lace of the garter as she pulled Andrea closer to her, hungry to taste her new lover. She could feel Andrea's hips rock against her as the younger woman came closer to finishing and Sharon moved to slide a finger in between her folds, crooking it up to hit her g-spot as she continued to kiss and suck at Andrea's throbbing clit. Andrea chanted her name softly, desperately as Sharon set a deliberate, steady rhythm.

Perhaps it was because they fought and the tension still clung in the space between them, perhaps it was because Sharon was angry, but she needed to make Andrea climax. She needed to see the younger woman exhausted and satisfied and helpless because of her. She needed that power, she needed to see Andrea fall apart and she wouldn't let herself leave Andrea's body until it happened. She groaned into Andrea's clit. Seeing the blonde spread eagle, moaning on her kitchen table in nothing but a garter was beyond Sharon's imagination. When they began their friendship Sharon had no idea she'd develop these feelings for Andrea. Now, however, all she longed for, all she could imagine, was hearing that last set of satisfied moans escaping Andrea's lips as she brought her over the edge.

Andrea arched her back as she felt her muscles begin to tense around Sharon's fingers. The steady, deliberate motion of her tongue and the circular motion of her fingers was almost too much for Andrea to handle and she moaned loudly, almost embarrassed that Sharon was able to bring her to her orgasm so quickly, and so hard. Her eyes fluttered, her head hit the hard surface of the table with an audible thunk as her hips chased wave after wave of delicious pleasure brought on by Sharon's nimble fingers and tongue.

Sharon sat up and licked her lips, rather pleased with herself. She was still pissed off at Andrea, but she felt satisfied at the same time. It was an odd sort of existence between anger and tension and love. Sharon didn't have words for it, only actions. "Fuck." Andrea sighed, still laying against the table, hands resting on her stomach.

Sharon laughed out loud, hands folded in her lap. "I just did, darling."

Andrea laughed, quietly at first, then more loudly as she sat up. "If that's what happens when I make you angry, remind me to make you angry all the time."

Sharon rolled her eyes at Andrea and threw her bra at her. "Don't push your luck, Hobbs. Next time I might throw caution to the wind and just strangle your sorry ass."

Andrea laughed again, brightly and openly, as she tugged Sharon towards her, cupping her jaw. She kissed her, this time tenderly, sweetly. It was kind and gentle and romantic; it was everything that they had become with one another without even realizing it.

"I know that you have a bedroom in here somewhere," Andrea whispered against Sharon's lips, "I want to take you there, I want to lay you down on your bed and I want to make love to you for the rest of the night."

Sharon shivered. "That can be arranged," she whispered back.

_Andrea_

She had learned several things about Sharon Raydor tonight. The first, and perhaps most delicious fact was that arguing was a turn on for the feisty auburn-haired woman. Secondly, Andrea learned that Sharon was a force to be reckoned with in bed; she approached making love like she did everything else, completely, and with a single minded determination that threatened to have Andrea's eyes permanently rolled back and her back permanently arched. Thirdly, and perhaps most endearingly, Andrea had learned every curve, freckle, stretch mark, and scar on her lover's body; no inch of skin had been left untouched or unloved this evening.

Sharon glanced up at Andrea with a sweet, lopsided grin on her face as she wrapped herself in the sheet, one thigh still exposed. "Can I help you, Miss Hobbs?" she asked quietly, sleep heavy in her voice. They had made love to the point of exhaustion.

Andrea looked down at her for a long moment, taking in every line on her lover's face. "Just watching you," she smiled contentedly. "You're pretty when you sleep. A lot prettier than you are when you're yelling at me."

Darkness flashed in Sharon's eyes but she laughed, then pulled Andrea down to plant a gentle kiss on her lips. "You deserved it, you big brat."

Andrea tucked her arm underneath Sharon's hip and pulled her close so their bodies were flush against each other. She had been with many women, but none like Sharon Raydor. It felt different with her, electric. Maybe it was the respect they had built at work, maybe it was the months of friendship they had seen each other through. Sharon just... got her, completely. And god, she had no idea sex could feel like that; she didn't even know she was capable of coming that many times in one night. She stared down at Sharon's silhouette under the sheet as the older woman drifted in and out of sleep. A contented hum escaped her lips as she watched her lover's chest rise and fall with each relaxed breath she took. When it had turned from friendship to love Andrea didn't exactly know, but it certainly had turned. Maybe she'd always loved her, really.

"This is very nice," Sharon sighed against her, "you feel good." Andrea wiggled against her, softly grinding their bodies against one another. "You are incorrigible," Sharon laughed.

"Yeah, but admit it, you kind of like me." Andrea gave Sharon that crooked grin of hers and Sharon couldn't help but roll her eyes and giggle.

"Mmm, I actually think that I kind of adore you," she said softly.

"Good, because I kind of adore you too." Andrea nudged Sharon's nose with her own, angling her mouth to capture Sharon's lips in a soft, deep kiss. They stayed like that for a few moments, trading sweet kisses until Andrea moved to Sharon's cheek, then jaw, rubbing her lover's back and watching with joy as Sharon began to drift off.

Curled up in Andrea's arms, Sharon seemed so much smaller, so much more vulnerable than ever before. Andrea had never truly noticed how little space Sharon took up, the woman's confidence, intelligence, and take no prisoners attitude made her seem larger than life. Andrea was suddenly struck by how fragile Sharon was, she was so very human, so very mortal. As she tucked the blanket over their tired, cooling bodies, Andrea made a silent promise to both Sharon and herself; she'd do everything within her power to always protect and support the tiny, beautiful creature in her arms.

**IV. Agape. Unconditional Love.**

_Sharon_

Sharon rested her hand in Andrea's lap as they sat side by side in the uncomfortable plastic chairs on the gymnasium floor. Her nerves were at an all time high as they waited for the procession of teenagers to begin to file into the room. Andrea gave her hand a light squeeze as she heard Sharon exhale in a quiet sigh.

"You doing alright, babe?" Andrea whispered, brushing her lips against Sharon's ear.

"Yes, fine..." Sharon muttered, flashing her a quick, small smile before turning her eyes back to the door. She wouldn't miss Rusty's entrance. She couldn't believe it had been three years since Rusty had come into her life; four since Andrea had. Sharon felt her heartbeat quicken as the band began to play and the audience rose to watch the class of 2015 enter the auditorium. Andrea placed a steadying hand on her girlfriend's back as she watched the tears form in Sharon's eyes.

Slowly but surely the graduating class made its way through the auditorium and up to the stage. Sharon clasped her hands to her mouth as Rusty passed by them and waved adorably; he looked very handsome in the new suit and tie that the three of them had picked out together. Andrea had to roll her eyes and grin; she wasn't sure she'd ever really seen Sharon this beside herself before.

The ceremony was lovely, and they'd gotten there early enough that Andrea had a great view for taking photos. When Rusty's name was finally called among the graduating students, both women held their breaths (and their tears) as he walked forward to shake the Principal's hand, accepting his diploma, honour student status, and recipient of the Mother Theresa Award for Good Character. Sharon watched intently as he crossed the stage, not taking her eyes off of him for a moment. She marveled at the young man in front of her whom she had grown to love so much, who had grown to be an invaluable part of her family with Andrea. He had become a part of her, like her two older children. There was really no difference between them anymore, and she smiled to herself as she watched him move the tassel on his hat from one side to the other. He had done it, he had succeeded. She couldn't be more proud.

She grabbed Andrea's hand and squeezed it in both of hers, kissing her on the cheek. She couldn't have raised Rusty the last three years without the incredible woman beside her. She watched as the tears threatened to spill down Andrea's cheeks while she busied herself with her camera. "Try and get him to look this way," Andrea whispered. Sharon waved at Rusty, who obediently posed for a brief photo. "Great, got it." Andrea turned the camera so that Sharon could see the photo.

"He's so grown up," she said, voice cracking. Sharon rested a hand on Andrea's forearm, wanting nothing more than to be close to her. There had certainly been times in the last three years where she wasn't sure the three of them would make it to this moment. She could never begin to express her happiness at being here with Andrea; she couldn't, so she didn't try. "He just looks so handsome, and so ready to take on the world," she sighed, her eyes locked on him as he left the stage. Sharon looked up at Andrea, tears in her eyes, and sighed. She was so proud of him, but she wasn't ready to let her last baby go yet. Andrea gave her a knowing glance and shrugged her shoulders; she wasn't ready to let her only baby go yet.

"I hope he likes his graduation presents," Andrea mused as they sat down, waiting for the rest of the families to file out so they could get to Rusty. They had both put a lot of thought and money into his presents. Sharon thought they'd gone overboard, but it was hard not to with Andrea's eye for luxury.

"Somehow I have no doubt he will, Andy..." Sharon muttered, somewhat bitingly. The smirk crossing her lips gave her away and Andrea squeezed her thigh. "Oh stop it. You planned the trip, woman. And he needs a car to get back and forth from Monterey. I want him home at least once a month. I can't stand him being so far away."

Sharon crossed her arms over her chest and sighed. Three months and the house would be empty. The thought made her heart ache. "Advertising and design. Who'd have thought?" she asked quietly, thinking about the degree program Rusty had finally chosen after what seemed like a million painstaking hours at the kitchen table, pouring over schools and majors.

"He's sharp, creative, can read people well, he's going to kill it," Andrea said, her pride obvious in her tone.

"Not to mention, you've brought out his creative side, Andy." Sharon said seriously. "You sparked something in him with the photography... I couldn't have done this, any of it without you."

Andrea put her arm around Sharon's shoulders. "I love you, I love him. I love our family," she said softly, for Sharon's ears only. "And I would do anything for the two of you."

Sharon hummed and flashed that million-dollar smile at her, making Andrea's heart flutter; she'd never tire of this feeling. "Hey!" The pair of them tore their eyes away from one another to see Rusty walking towards them, hands full of his awards and a grin that reached all the way up to his eyes.

"Rusty!" they both exclaimed, meeting him for an awkward, loving embrace.

"Here, let me carry that for you," Andrea said as she juggled her camera and Rusty's loot.

"We're so proud of you," Sharon said as she pulled Rusty to her again, kissing him on his forehead. "So, so, so, proud."

Rusty rolled his eyes, but wrapped his arms around her quickly, happy to bury himself in her scent.

"Thanks, Sharon," he smiled, truly proud of himself. Andrea leaned down sideways around the pile in her arms and planted a kiss on his forehead, still damp from Sharon's lips.

Rusty laughed and wiped his forehead. "God, having two moms can be so embarrassing."

Both Sharon and Andrea swelled with pride at hearing him refer to them as his mothers. Sharon elbowed him for his snark. "Watch it Mister. I can still handcuff you, you know." Andrea smirked at the pair of them.

Rusty rolled his eyes and wrapped his arm around Sharon's waist. He wanted to be close to her; he wanted to let people know that she and Andrea were his family. "I'm starving, can we go to dinner?"

Andrea nodded, winking at Sharon. Little did Rusty know the entire Major Crimes team was waiting at his favorite restaurant to celebrate his success with him and see him open his graduation presents from his parents. "Sure thing, kid." Andrea did her best to wrangle the pile of awards and her camera into one hand so she could wrap her other long, elegant arm around Rusty and Sharon, leading her family out of the crowded auditorium.

That night, Sharon and Andrea lay in bed tangled in the sheets and each other's limbs. Andrea rubbed Sharon's arm, her head resting against the older woman's chest. "God, the look on his face when you handed him the car keys." She laughed, kissing the side of Sharon's chest.

Sharon moaned quietly and nodded, a smirk crossing her lips. "I know, he was so surprised, but he earned it. And I think we made it very clear we expect him to use it to come see us every other weekend." She grinned, her hands finding Andrea's hips quickly. Andrea shifted to move closer to Sharon, wrapping herself around the smaller woman. "Eight hours is a long way to drive every other weekend, sweetie. Don't get ahead of yourself." She propped herself up to look at Sharon. God she was pretty.

Sharon pushed her lips out into a pout as she met Andrea's gaze. She was trying to be optimistic about it, but the truth was Rusty's departure for college was coming around all too fast and she just wasn't ready for it. Every other weekend seemed like an eternity, she couldn't begin to fathom seeing him less than that at the moment. "We'll work it out." She muttered, tracing the shape of Andrea's cleavage in her lace bra with her fingertip. "Thank you for holding it together today. I would have been a mess if you hadn't."

Andrea smiled and leaned down to kiss her gently on the lips. "Any time, honey." she said seriously, resting her hand on Sharon's stomach. "You did great. I thought for a moment there you might lose it at the ceremony, but you held your own. I was proud of you." She laughed, tangling her fingers in her hair as she hovered over Sharon.

Sharon watched Andrea for a moment, studying her bright blue eyes. There was something deep and warm about them; she felt like she could get lost in them forever. "I love you, Andrea." She said simply, unsure of how else to thank her for everything she'd done earlier in the day.

"Oh Sharon, I love you too, so much, you don't even know," she sighed. "I can't live without you," she whispered against Sharon's lips, "and I don't want to have to."

"You won't," Sharon grinned, "You are stuck with me. And if you ever try to run away I'll handcuff you to the bed," she giggled. Andrea didn't say anything, but silently leaned over to the night table on her side of the bed.

Sharon heard the drawer open and close and she hummed when Andrea rolled back on top of her. Sharon accepted Andrea's soft, sweet kisses as her girlfriend peppered her neck and jaw with them. Andrea tangled their hands together, and Sharon felt something cool and smooth being pressed into the palm of her hand. Her eyes widened as she closed her hand around the small round form.

"Andrea, are you?" she asked quietly, turning the ring over in her hand.

"Marry me, Sharon." Andrea whispered desperately, her mouth finding its way back to Sharon's neck, her hands lost somewhere between her abdomen and her hips.

"Put it on me," Sharon demanded, voice rough with desire, love, and need.

Andrea grabbed the ring from Sharon's grasp and slid it on her finger, tangling their hands together as soon as it came to a rest under the older woman's knuckle. "I guess that's a yes, then?" She questioned, grinning, as she hovered over Sharon's lithe form.

"That's a yes..." Sharon croaked desperately, reaching up to pull Andrea into a fit of passionate kisses.

They made love, softly, slowly, savoring one another. When they reached their climaxes, it felt less like a relief and more like completion; they were home, with one another. Wholly, completely, unconditionally. Finally. This was love.

When they fell asleep, bodies sated, and souls content, it was with joined hands and inseparable hearts.

_Andrea_

Andrea watched as the mass of red curls fell down her partner's back when she released them from the captivity of the hair clip. They danced along the snaps of her corset and caught in the lace, wild and untamed as the older woman leaned forward to fix her eye make up in the mirror. Sometimes she wondered how Sharon was even real.

Sharon caught Andrea's stare in the mirror and smiled back at her. "Can I help you, Mrs. Raydor to be?" She grinned in the mirror, resting her hands on her hips.

"No, not at all, Mrs. Hobbs to be," Andrea laughed, moving behind Sharon to wrap her arms around her lithe frame. She nuzzled against Sharon's neck, basking in her scent, wanting to take every inch of her in. Three hours and Sharon would be her wife, 'til death do them part. Not a moment in her life could compare to this one as she held the older woman close, running her hands up and down her sides as she resisted the temptation to undo the corset Sharon had just done up.

Sharon let out a deep, throaty laugh and pushed away from Andrea. "Save it, woman. We still have a wedding and a reception to get through before you can have me again," she chided, pushing her fingertip in to Andrea's sternum playfully. Andrea rolled her eyes and plopped down in a chair in mock defeat.

It had been four and a half years since she'd first laid eyes on Sharon and she could still remember every detail of the day. Sharon had sauntered in to the Major Crimes division, a dark crimson pencil skirt draped perfectly across her hips with a crème silk blouse tucked in to the waistline, all neatly constrained by one thin black patent belt dancing across the stomach Andrea had come to adore. She was holding a thick stack of files-Andy Flynn's FID folder-tight to her chest and she glared at Brenda Leigh Johnson from the moment she walked through the door until Brenda had cloistered them both away in the safety of her office. Andrea felt like she had the wind knocked out of her the first time she laid eyes on Sharon; the woman was everything she'd ever imagined in a partner, at least physically, from the perfect red waves framing her graceful face down to the black pointed stilettos cushioning her equally graceful ex-ballerina feet.

Andrea let a smile escape her lips as she looked up at Sharon now, clad in a white silk slip and corset, fussing with her curls in the mirror. Wife. Sharon was going to be her wife. Rusty was going to legally be her son. She wasn't sure which God to thank for the miracle that was Rusty and Sharon coming into her life, but she made a note to thank one of them later.

She grabbed the bundle of lace and organza off its wooden hanger and looked back to Sharon as she put the finishing touches on her lipstick. "Ready for your dress?" she asked quietly, smiling at her soon to be wife.

Sharon pondered Andrea for a moment as she stood, holding her dress. She nodded softly and moved closer to the younger blonde woman, planting a kiss on her cheek before she stepped in to the gown, resting her hands on Andrea's shoulders for balance. Andrea guided the dress over sharon's calves and thighs, stopping to kiss her shoulder as she brought it up around her waist.

"It feels a little unnatural to be putting clothes on you, Sharon," she laughed quietly as she held the gown around the older woman's chest and began to button her in to it.

"Yes, well, first time for everything," Sharon laughed and rolled her eyes as she smoothed her hands over the front of her dress. Her heartbeat quickened as she felt Andrea's hands running the length of her back. Andrea fastened the last button and kissed Sharon's bare shoulder, wanting to savor every quiet moment with her wife to be before they faced their friends and family for what would no doubt be a happy, but exhausting day.

"Are you ready?" Sharon asked quietly, turning to take Andrea's hands in hers.

Andrea wrapped her arms around Sharon, careful not to smudge her make up or tousle her hair. She let the older woman go after a moment and stepped back to admire her, standing there in her wedding dress.. "To be your wife? I've been ready since the day I met you."

Sharon and Andrea clasped hands and walked the path to the church. They made their way down the aisle, arm in arm, to pledge what had grown into desperate, endless, inescapable love in front of everyone they held dear.

To pledge outloud, what had been an undeniable truth of their joint hearts for so long.


End file.
